


Conspiracy

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Torin`s death in BoFa Fili became a King under the Mountain. His rule was strong and fair, he increased the glory and the wealth of Erebor. However, not everybody liked it, and the dangerous conspiracy was organized against the young uzbad and his devoted brother Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Pabu for the illustrations for this story. She is really wonderful artist - very talented and sincere.
> 
> In Russian available ficbook.net/readfic/1796480

Dwalin sat down on a bench in the far corner of the tavern, gasped fairly and waved to the host to bring the beer. The dwarf came here, in this seedy tavern on the outskirts of Dale, infrequently, when it began to seem that the troubles that usually piled all at once, were about to bury him beneath them. He came and sat down in the darkest corner and drank until he felt relieved. If he did not, he started a fight, and he always was lucky to find a lot of those who want to join it. It helped perfectly.

 

But what Dwalin had never done in the tavern was listening to gossip.

 

He was not going to do it this evening either and just sat squinting from the smoke, sipped beer - disgusting, but with its own charm - and saw a motley crowd, jammed the hall. It was pouring rain outside, and the tavern was full more than usual, not only dwarves, but even a couple of Easterlings flashed by. Dwalin not like this tribe and promised himself to understand why they were in the city, but he did not take any action yet, they could be mere traders.

 

This time, either the problems were not so serious, or the beer intoxicated him stronger, but Dwalin recovered pretty quickly and was about to leave, when suddenly he heard from somewhere on the side:

 

\- ... the king? - and he strained. He turned his head slowly, but the dwarves sat in such a way that he could not see their faces.

 

Dwalin shifted slightly on the bench to hear them better.

 

\- Yeah, - said the one that sat on the left, then he stuck to the mug, burped and continued to speak. More quietly, however. Dwalin could not get out the words, only some scraps. But there definitely were - "Fili", "Kili", "bed". Dwalin frowned harder.

\- That’s impossible, - the friend of the narrator exclaimed incredulously.

\- It’s gospel-truth, - he was offended and spoke louder. - The whole Erebor knows that the king sleeps with his brother, and that's why he is not married. Folly - he knocked the mug on the table. - Folly and whim of these youths. And after all it was said the guy should not sit on the throne. No matter that he is the Great Thorin’s heir, there could be found worthier ones. Nobody will listen to the ordinary people. And, you see, it turns out we are right. We ought to have the courage to throw the king.

\- Watch your tongue, - his friend hissed and looked around nervously. Dwalin barely had time to hide his face in a mug. - There are other places to it.

\- Come on, it is too noisy here, no one can hear, - the dwarf waved his hand. - And in those other places all are too indecisive, I do not like it. If we could attack the palace at night, and...

  - And be hanged out on the gallows in the morning. Do you know what a powerful palace guard?

\- Come on, if you know someone in the guard who can be bribed, you would get to the right place. And I know.

\- And here’s another thing, - the first dwarf suddenly sobered. - If we sneak into the palace on the quiet, we will be able to cope with the king. Especially if we take his brother as a hostage.

\- Do you think it will be easy?

\- No. But if everything is easy, then what is the interest?

\- You are right. And I would look at the Prince Kili closer. He had been a hunk, I understand the king in some degree. I would not refuse him, if he was a girl.

\- He is not a girl, - snorted his friend. - Man, brother! And he was a hunk long ago.

\- That's why we need to put an end to it. He and the like must not defile the halls of the ancestors.

\- Now let’s drink to make it quickly stopped.

 

Dwarves clinked their mugs together and drank. Dwalin followed their example. His throat was dry, and he drank the remaining beer in one gulp, threw a few coins on the table and stood up, straightening the axes behind his back.

 

Evening cold air cleared his head up, and Dwalin habitually began to think about what to do. He needs to pay a visit to the palace, to check the guard, otherwise, they immediately relax, as if are not paid in pure gold from the royal treasury. Also it would be good to look into the forge - Bofur wants to show some new weaving, he says, the armour is stronger with it. Аnd it would be necessary to go to Balin, he did not see his brother for a long time. All in all, there are a lot of things, pleasant and not so much, and he ought to deal with them, instead of standing in the doorway, leaning against a dirty wall.

 

Two Easterlings, he noticed in the tavern, staggered out into the street, hugged each other and struck up a song in their language. No, they could hardly be conspirators, otherwise, would not show off like this, and were quiet. Dwalin did not pursue them, only glanced at the way they went. It is needed to send a couple of dwarves to ask about the guests’ behaviour. However, he had little doubt that everything will be all right. Strange, but he became more and more convinced that the dwarves were ready to brawl more eagerly than anybody else. Everything was not as they would like it to be - either the taxes are high, or the king does not want to fulfill every whim, or something else.

 

Two dwarves came out of the door of the tavern, and he immediately forgot what he was thinking about, he strained his eyes, trying to see the faces. He was sure about them - he remembered the red-haired well. He was a bit like Nori. Well, I have to find out where they go.

 

Embracing and swaying slightly, the dwarves walked down the street, and Dwalin followed them quietly. He did not like to watch anybody at all, but this time it was necessary. If a conspiracy is brewing in the city, it must be nipped in the bud, no one has the right to raise the dwarves against the king.

 Dwalin followed the dwarves not even particularly hiding, startled by their carelessness. Contrive a conspiracy and talk about it in the pub? Is it their way to recruit supporters? Nonsense. If it occurred to him to do such a thing, he would have tried to keep it a secret and to tell only to the most proven. Though, it is impossible to imagine that he would ever want to betray his king... Dwalin even stopped for a moment, thinking about it. No, it’s not for him. Let them say anything, let them call him watchdog that can gnaw the throat if anybody threatens. Dwalin did not mind. There’s no point to argue if it is so. He will defend the king to the last drop of blood, and later on, too.

 

Dwalin went on, watching the dwarves supporting each other. Fucking conspirators! I wonder, whether they also will sputter and abuse the king, being strung up on the rack. They would rather whine and beg for mercy. Cowards.

 

The desire to chop down the conspirators seized Dwalin again, but he restrained himself and exhaled. You should not attack the citizens, whose guilt is not proved, no one will benefit from it - especially those whom he wants to protect. No, he will do everything right - he will find the evidence, give it to the king, secure their arrest and then... Dwalin closed his eyes with pleasure, imagining what to do with these dwarves as soon as he will have a free hand.

 

He should not be distracted, because he almost lost the ones he followed, but the last moment he could see what house they entered. He looked over solid, carved gates, forged lantern in the form of a bull's head, and gave a long whistle. He knew this house very well. Is it possible that the hosts are at one with the conspirators? Dwalin could not believe in it, probably, they just received the wrong guests again. Many times he told them to be more careful, because either Nori brought old friends, or Ori, a good soul, dragged some poor guy who supposedly needed help. Only Dori has has brains in this family, Dwalin always knew it, but except brains there was no persistence at all, just tediousness.

 

Fili should not allow them to live in Dale. Anyway Ori constantly stays in the Erebor library, and Nori - in jewelry workshops. They could live in the Mountain, but no, they needed a house and necessarily made of wood. No doubt, it turned to be nice, thoroughly, in dwarf style, but it was not a good idea. He always felt uncomfortable without mounting vaults.

 

Dwalin shook his head, looking at the lantern, wondering what to do. Come in and speak to the brothers Ri directly? Can he frighten the conspirators away by doing it? They will disappear - and he will have to look for them. Dwalin doubted that their idea would succeed, but he wanted to keep everything under control. If they decided to hide right under the king’s, in the family of his friends, it seems, they are in a serious mood.

 

Dwalin rubbed his forehead, sighed, took the last look at the house, inside which the light went on, then turned and hurried to Erebor.

 

  ***

His steps clattered loudly on the stone floor of the corridor, but when Dwalin pushed heavy door and went into the overheated room, neither of the two dwarves that were there looked back at him. Dwalin pursed his lips, he did not speak, but coughed, letting them know about his presence.

 

\- We have heard you, do not be angry, - said one of them with a smile, looking up from the map spread on the table, then he looked around.

\- And if it was not me? - Dwalin frowned, coming closer.

\- Do you think we are not able to distinguish your steps from someone else’s? - the second dwarf grinned. - Well, I prove it again. Fain drags his right leg, Groi - his left, the old Balin always walks with a stick, and Ori - if he calls here from his library - always runs into all the corners. Should I continue?

\- No, you shouldn’t, - Dwalin waved his hand and sat down in the chair opposite to the fireplace, for a moment he closed his eyes with pleasure and began to unbutton his bracers. - By the way, Ori and his brothers.

\- What's wrong? Do they need help?

 

Heavy, uneven were heard behind the back - it was Fili.

 

\- Has Nori played some trick again?

 

Kili remained at the table, and Fili leaned on the chair. It was hard for him to stand, but Dwalin made no attempt to seat the king. A long time ago, in the early days after the Battle, when the wounded Fili began to get out of bed stubbornly, not listening to anyone, and sat for hours by the beds of his uncle and brother, he made it clear that he did not want to hear about his injury. And, compared to other, he got off lightly - just the right leg bent with difficulty, tired quickly, and Fili began to limp. Dwalin never talked about it with him, even bringing the ointments to a white from the pain guy, he just rejoiced within himself that the King under the Mountain never went up to meet the ambassadors. Fili’s injury was not too much evident, otherwise, the dwarves, that were not too happy with the fact that the governor was too young, would whisper even more. However, their discontent subsided over the years. Fili proved himself a good king and ruled justly, but strictly. And his younger brother always stood behind his right shoulder.

 

\- So what's up with Nori? - asked Kili again, more persistently.

 

He has significantly changed since the time of the Battle also. Dwalin remembered cheerful, playful boy who was always ready to laugh and joke, but many years ago he was replaced by a grim dwarf. There’s no joy in his face, and indeed it is scary to look at him - young dwarf-women avoid him, although the youngest heir is a very profitable match. Dwalin remembered Fili crying, removing bloody hair from the split face of his brother.

 

"What now, Dwalin?" - he whispered, looking wistfully at the teacher. - "How will he shoot then?"

 

It did not take much time, and Kili proved to all that the loss of one eye is not a hindrance to a true master. But nobody saw a smile on his face since then.

 

However, Dwalin had no doubt that he smiled at Fili. At whom, if not at his brother?

 

\- The matter is not in Nori, - he said finally. - However, I don’t know for sure.

\- Tell everything from the beginning, - Fili asked, leaning back in his chair even stronger.

\- I'll tell you, but order to bring something to drink, - Dwalin growled. - Because of that nasty beer I feel like cats pissed in my throat.

 

Fili just grunted and staggered back to the table.

 

\- Sit down, - Kili said to him a little testily. - I'll take it myself.

\- All right, - he heard the creak of the seat and contented sigh. The pitcher hit the cup, and Kili gave a drink to Dwalin. He gladly took a few sips and closed his eyes.

\- So what else?

 

Kili did not move back to the table, and was now standing next to Dwalin, never taking his eyes from the fire. Mutilated left side of his face was motionless, only shadows played in sunken eye socket, and clearly visible scar ran down his cheek to the chin.

 

\- It seems we have new malcontents, - Dwalin said, looking at the fire. - They plan to revolt again and live in a house of the Ri brothers.

\- Oh Mahal, and what are they all itching to do, - Kili muttered, clenching his fists. - They have enough gold and bread. Erebor is booming, we are respected throughout Middle-earth. What else do they need?!

\- I think, brother, they want me not to fuck you, - said Fili mockingly, and Dwalin nearly choked with beer.

\- What?

 

He rose to his feet and looked at the king together with Kili.

 

\- How do you know?

\- Denunciations, Dwalin, denunciations, - Fili tapped the pile of papers. - It's somewhere here, however, I do not know, where exactly. Fali brought it to me a couple of weeks ago. Two dwarves were seen for collusion, the cause of which was, - Fili closed his eyes, obviously quoting from memory, - an unnatural bond of the king with his younger brother. Fali, by the way, blushed and could not look at me.

\- They went nuts at all, - Kili finally came round. - Does it really matter who you fuck?

\- Probably, it does, - Fili laughed. - At least, as long as you can’t give birth to my heir.

 

Kili bowed his head for a moment, but immediately rose.

 

\- Whether I can or not is not important right now. To raise a rebellion against the king is a crime, and we need to punish the rebels.

 

\- You wanted to say “properly”, didn’t you? - Fili gently corrected his brother. He sat back in his chair, playing with the handle of a simple hunting knife and, Dwalin would stake his head, genuinely enjoying the situation.

\- I wanted to say “severely”, Kili said. - I will flay their skin off and nail it over the city gates.

\- The heads will look better there, - Fili smiled openly.

\- Well, whatever you say, Kili - immediately agreed. - So when will we kill them?

 

Dwalin bit his lip, watching his face brightened, and Fili shook his head.

 

\- Are you going to forgive them?

\- Take it easy.

 

Fili stood up, heavily leaning on the arms, limping on his injured leg, went to his brother, and embraced him. Dwalin saw that Kili’s tense shoulders relaxed instantly, he exhaled, burying the face in his brother’s hair. This most common movement threw Dwalin for many years ago, when Fili, exhausted by deaths and new responsibilities, clung to Kili’s cold fingers and cried without noticing his tears. And then the younger brother recovered consciousness, sat down with difficulty - Fili did not allow, but Kili did not obey anybody - and just like this buried the face in the head of his brother, embracing him.

And, as it was in that time, Dwalin could not resist and went to the boys and hugged both as tight as he could.

 

\- Are you going to pour beer on my head again? - Fili asked dully.

\- It was not beer in my mug then, but a brew of some stinking herb, - Dwalin chuckled, pulling away. - Bloodherb or something like this. Dori slipped and told to drink.

\- Yeah, I stank of rotten fish for two days in the end.

\- I do not think someone was worried about it at the moment. The main thing was that you were alive. That both of you were alive.

\- Yeah. And now, you see, the dwarves are not happy about it.

 

Kili turned to Dwalin.

 

\- Are the Ri brothers involved or not?

\- I am sure they aren’t.

\- That is, these dwarves just use them as a cover?

\- And, perhaps, hostages, - Fili added and explained. - If their plan is revealed, it will be very easy to trade the lives of the old Dori and Ori, who still can not learn how to defend himself. Nori will hardly be able to do anything alone.

\- Do not say anything like this in his presence, - Kili smiled. - He became very touchy with the years.

\- That's right. But this is not the time for being touchy.

 

Fili bit his lip thoughtfully.

 

\- It’s slippery somehow, - he said finally. - This conspiracy... I would pull these conspirators out in the square and quarter them personally, but what will they be yelling at the time - that is the question...

 

He shook his head, frowning, and Dwalin mentally agreed with him. They must not sound even part of their suspicions. Today, Fili’s power is strong, but who knows what can happen after such charges.

 

\- We can pull out their tongues, - Kili suggested.

\- It would look suspicious as if we really have something to hide, and there are enough martyrs for just cause in Erebor, - Fili shook his head. - No, we have to think out something else.

\- But you can’t delay it, because they want to kill you, - Dwalin reminded, and Fili suddenly beamed.

\- Well, let them try. If they try to attack me here, - he gestured around the room, - I could kill them without trial, and throw the corpses to the dogs.

\- I will not leave you alone, - Kili frowned.

Certainly not, - Fili said. - You will help me.

\- I can’t order the guards to turn away, - Dwalin said.

\- Of course, - uzbad nodded. - But you can put those who will fall asleep on guard or turn away for a fee. Single out such guys, all right? Anyway, it will be necessary to punish someone.

\- I see you've thought of everything.

 

Dwalin finished his beer, put the cup with a clatter and headed to the door, but Fili stopped him, grabbing his arm.

 

\- Do not be offended, all right? I just had time to think, and I ...

 

He shrugged, still holding Dwalin’s hands, clinging to him and his brother.

 

\- You just had time to think, - muttered Dwalin, thawing. He never could be angry with Fili long. - And have you thought of how to let the conspirators know that they could get into the palace?

\- I was hoping for your help with it. You're sure to think out something, - Fili said, completely undeterred. Dwalin just rolled up his eyes. 

\- Well, of course. Fine, I’ll think about it. But now let me go. I'm really tired.

 

Fili hesitated, still holding his hand, and then pulled away, his back leaning on the chest of his brother.

 

\- Maybe you will stay? - he suggested.

 

Dwalin saw Kili stroking his brother’s tummy, who squinted with pleasure, and shook his head confidently.

 

\- Well, as you like, - Fili nodded a little sadly and let off Dwalin’s hand. - Then go. The rest will be discussed tomorrow.

 

Dwalin nodded and headed to the door without looking back. Behind his back he heard the sounds of kissing, short moans, and he was a little sorry that he could not overcome himself and stay. But he had promised himself long ago, he decided, after the one time, that he would never do it again, even in the hottest nights he tried to drive away the memories about Fili moaning and melting in his hands. Dwalin did not allow himself to remember the moment when he got into the hot body and froze, realizing that it was not for the first time for the guy, he bit his lip in order not to ask - who with, when? With his uncle, that was already in the royal tomb, or with his brother that was burning with fever in the infirmary? So, were all these rumours about them the truth? And he did not believe. But at that moment it did not matter, and Dwalin asked nothing. He moved slowly, hugging, feeling tight bandages through the clothes that still were on them, kissed salty lips, drowning unrestrained moans, and swore to himself that he would always be beside him.

 

And he has kept his oath. Differently, not like in that the only time. And Fili did not insist. He asked sometimes, like today, but never insisted.

 

"Probably, Kili is enough for him", - Dwalin thought sometimes, understanding that he was jealous, and threw all the thoughts out of his head.

 

As now.

 

It's not as difficult as it seems, and, closing the door behind him, Dwalin already thought about the way to give information to conspirators. He can’t go, of course, so he has to use someone. Only the Ri brothers came to his mind. However, perhaps, this choice was the most logical - living in the same house with the conspirators, it would be easy to give them the information. But is it possible to trust the brothers implicitly?

 

Walking down the corridor, Dwalin frowned, trying to calculate the options and find the most suitable.

 

Break into the house at night and kill the conspirators, like mad dogs? Military valour does not allow him to do it. After all, what had he heard? Only words that are not backed up with any action yet. And if all this is just drunk talk? Then the blood of the innocent will be on their hands. It would not affect their sleep at night, but the truth wanders strange ways, and nobody said that the killing would not pop up at the most inopportune moment. Erebor has enough enemies outside, it is foolish to make them inside.

 

But is it worth endangering the king like this? Dwalin knew that if he tried to voice his concerns to Fili or Kili, they would only be indignant and remind that they are not children no longer, whose uncle brought them to the training field for the first time, and simply would do everything their own way. And you can’t prove anything to the pigheads, he just... Dwalin rubbed his face, driving sleepy stupor. What he? Worried? Suffering? Does not want to expose them to danger, greater than it necessary? All true, but they are adults dwarves, invested with high power, and they are able to take responsibility for their actions and to deal with the threats.

 

Despite the fatigue, Dwalin was thinking half night and eventually came to the conclusion that the option that Fili offered was the most suitable. O, he did not want to resort to it and to endanger the king, but it seems that there was no choice.

 

\- Find Nori, - he ordered the guard opening the door.

\- Now, sir? - he whispered in surprise.

 

Dwalin glanced at barely rosy sky outside the window and sighed wearily.

 

\- Early in the morning, - he ordered, waited for a nod and closed the door. He needs some sleep. While it is possible.

 

The morning began with an impatient knock on the door, and Dwalin rolled off the bed with his eyes half shut, reached the door in two steps and opened it.

 

\- What?

 

Poor guard backed away from his roar, blinking nervously and seemed completely speechless, turned his head to the side.

 

\- Well, you're good at frightening your subordinates.

 

Nori was leaning against the wall and cleaning his nails with a dagger. He looked cheerfully, and Dwalin, who could sleep no more than a couple of hours, felt envy.

 

\- Come in, - he muttered. - Don’t stick on the threshold.

 

Nori snorted, but obeyed.

 

\- Why did you call me? - he asked bluntly, sat down at the table without invitation and poured a cup of ale. - It’s warm, how can you drink it?

\- And I do not drink.

 

Dwalin hastily washed his face, wiped it and pulled on a clean shirt.

 

\- Good for you, - Nori praised him, put down the cup and folded his hands on the table. - So why did you call me?

\- To talk about your guests.

 

Dwalin filled his pipe, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes with pleasure. What could be better than the first pipe in the morning?

 

\- And what's wrong with them?

 

Nori looked surprised, but Dwalin, knowing him for many years, failed to recognize what Nori actually felt. Therefore, he did not take this surprise seriously and asked bluntly:

 

\- Don’t you know?

 

Nori lowered his head, biting his lips.

 

\- They are suspicious, - he admitted finally. - Ori met them at the fair a couple of weeks ago, and invited to live. We have vacant rooms, and silver never hurts. One of them told him something about Moria - it’s Ori's kind of obsession of late, so he listened neither to me nor to Dori. And we do not mind, on the whole, let them live. They are quiet, almost do not receive guests, however, they whisper all together, and yesterday they came back blind drunk.

\- Do you follow them? - Dwalin squinted.

\- I did not do it deliberately, - Nori smiled. - And, judging by your interest, I did it not in vain. Am I right?

\- Yes, you are, - Dwalin nodded seriously. - You right more than ever.

 

The story about yesterday’s incident in the tavern took a little time. But first Dwalin could not decide whether to tell Nori about the cause of the dwarves’ dissatisfaction of their king, but then waved his hand. Nori knew well when he should keep his mouth shut.

 

\- So that’s it, - he said, when Dwalin became silent. - Fili disturbs him. And Kili too. It is not good at all.

 

Nori walked across the room.

 

\- I wish I knew how many of them are there: two or more, - he said finally.

\- I can’t tell you, - Dwalin threw up his hands. - I saw only these two.

\- There was no one else in our house too, - Nori said.

\- Will you be able to find out who else may be involved in this?

\- Do you think it is worth doing? Maybe we just quietly? - Nori struck an edge of his hand across his throat.

\- No, we can’t, - Dwalin shook his head. - If there are more conspirators, it will encourage them. Gossip, rumors - imagine how it will hit the king.

\- That's right, - Nori agreed. - Then what?

\- Fili wants to ensnare them.

 

Dwalin briefly told his friend about Fili’s plan and Nori nodded again.

 

\- It might work. Open attack on the king in his palace is punishable by death without trial. Nobody would think that there is something wrong. Good.

\- But we still need to find out whether there is somebody else behind these two. Or it might turn out that we tore off the snake’s rattler, but left the teeth.

\- Well, I'll try, - said Nori, thinking. - In the end, who should do it if not me? I will pretend to be unhappy with our king as I lost money because of him. All in all, I’ll find the way to do it.

\- Fine.

 

Dwalin nodded, rubbed his face again and shuddered involuntarily when Nori leaned forward and touched his shoulder gently.

 

\- Do not worry, everything will be fine.

\- I...

 - I see.

 

Nori smiled slightly and stood up.

 

\- I'll go and try to sniff anything. And Dwalin... - Nori hesitated, but still finished. - Thank you, that you did not suspect us. I understand that we went through many hardships together, but the king’s safety is above all, and that I also know.

 

Dwalin nodded, remembering his suspicions. Perhaps, Nori is just pretending, perhaps, he's a great dissembler, but something in the tone, in the eyes of the dwarf did not allow believing in it.

 

\- I will let you know as soon as I find out something, - Nori finished abruptly and left the room. Dwalin stared at the closed door for a few moments, and then stood up firmly.

 

Most of the day he drove his soldiers from place to place and watched them, deciding who should be put on guard at night, when Fili decides to bring his plan into execution. Fari? He has a family, and despite the fact that he is hungry for extra coins, he is an honest man. Floin? Nord? Aini? Who? Dwalin did not decided, failed to choose.

 

\- Put anyone you like, - Kili waved his hand when he shared his thoughts with him and Fili in the evening.

\- No, you can’t do it, - Fili frowned. - I want to be absolutely sure that the guard will help the conspirators instead of raising the alarm.

\- So are you determined to catch them red-handed? - Dwalin asked glumly.

\- We had decided it yet, - Fili shrugged. - And Kili wants to have fun.

\- Oh, that's just not necessary, - Dwalin threw up his hands. - When it's over, dwarves should remain similar to the dwarves.

 

Fili and Kili looked at each other quickly.

 

\- No fun, - the prince sighed deliberately. - Well, then you, brother, will have fun at least.

 

Dwalin stifled a heavy sigh and leaned his head back on the headboard of the chair in which he sat. This excessive guys’ bloodlust bothered him sometimes, and he could not understand - whether they say seriously or just once decided to make a certain impression and are now struggling to comply with it. On the one hand, he was inclined to believe in the second version - being the head of security, he would definitely notice, if the dwarves began to disappear in the palace or in the city. Or not? After all, on the other hand, Fili and Kili’s eyes shone so bright when this topic was raised, that it wasn’t difficult to believe.

 

\- I'll kill them quickly, - Fili said meanwhile, and Dwalin pressed his lips together, not knowing how to react again. Perhaps, it’s better not to react at all. And what will change if suddenly it turns to be true? He would turn around and leave, break the oath, go somewhere in the Blue Mountains? No, he wouldn’t.

 

Because nobody will protect the guys better than he. And death... he had often seen it in battle? One more, one less. And he does not know anything yet exactly. And if he finds out?

 

These thoughts exuded despair and Dwalin tried to throw them out of his head. Murderers, villains - what else will people come up with? - They are his guys, and he will continue to protect them in spite of everything.

 

Dwalin felt some movement in front of him and opened his eyes. Fili leaned on his brother's shoulder again, and Kili hugged his waist.

 

\- Nori has promised to inform, as soon as he finds out something.

\- Good.

 

Fili nodded discreetly and Dwalin, feeling uncomfortable for no reason, stood up.

 

\- I’ll try to find the guards.

\- You worry about us, - said Kili suddenly.

\- Of course.

\- And fear that our thirst for blood will overstep the limits, - Fili continued.

 

Dwalin said nothing.

 

\- You don’t have to worry about it. We never allow ourselves too much.

\- Just... play. A little bit.

\- How can you tell it to me so easy?

\- And who, if not you? - there was so much sincere surprise in Fili’s voice sincere that Dwalin could not help smiling. - You're an old friend, you've always been there, as I... we can remember.

\- We do not think that killing a couple of people will change something, - Kili began to speak again.

\- People, - Dwalin murmured. - So that's why I was unable to understand whether the dwarves disappear or not. You didn’t kill the dwarves.

\- Of course not, - Fili was outraged. - It's our race. And people can be used for fun. Or elves.

\- Yes, elves, - Kili smiled dreamily and immediately became sad. - But elves are very rare.

 

Dwalin saw Fili running a hand through his brother’s hair, comforting, and closed his eyes.

 

\- You kill. Under my nose. I am a bad chief of the guard.

\- No, - Fili said seriously. - It's just we are too good. By the way, do you want to have a look?

\- At what?

\- At our work.

 

Dwalin shook his head.

 

\- You are a bad king, Fili, - and immediately he explained, looking into his eyes dilated with resentment. - Are you ready to tell everybody about what you do? And if I'm the head of the conspirators? If I only wait for your mistake? If this is my dream to see you - both of you - on the block? After all, you deserve it completely for all of your crimes. You can’t trust so much. This is madness.

\- No, - Fili shook his head. - We are mad in another way, my dear friend. And the fact that I trust you so much keeps us from going completely crazy.

\- And still.

\- That's what I tell him, - Kili sighed. - But he does not listen. He decided to tell you everything. I asked him to do it at least after uncovering the conspiracy. You’ll want to leave now, and what should we do?

\- We’ll cope with it, - Fili interrupted him coldly. - If Dwalin wants to leave, he's free.

\- And if I do not want? - the dwarf looked in his eyes.

\- For our sake or because there is no place to go? - Kili asked meticulously and Dwalin shook his head.

\- I would hit you, - he said good-naturedly. - But I don’t want to see Your Highness showing black eye to everyone.

\- And in my opinion, it is quite the right question, because we need to know, whether we’ll be alone, or you'll be with us.

 

Kili frowned, his empty eye socket sunk even more, and someone might be scared of that, but not Dwalin.

 

\- Many years ago, - he said slowly after a pause, - I vowed that I would always be next to you. I... Yes, I'm disappointed, and that you use people to satisfy your madness, not dwarves, does not diminish the fact that you do wrong, but...

 - But, - Fili stared at him eagerly. - What is a "but"?

\- But I promised, - Dwalin shrugged tiredly. - And now I will to go pick guards for slaughter.

\- Dwalin.

\- Well, tell me that I'm wrong.

\- Victims are always inevitable.

\- Should it help me to choose?

 

Dwalin stepped forward, intending to pass the king and his brother, and shuddered feeling hot fingers on his wrist.

 

\- Stay with us, - Fili looked demanding, but uncertainty hid deeply in his eyes.

\- No, - Dwalin got his hand free. - As long as I am my own master, I will not stay.

 

Fili recoiled as if from a blow, bit his lip, but stopped Kili, who jerked forward.

 

\- Well, thank you for agreeing to help us, - he said quietly.

\- It is my duty, uzbad, - Dwalin replied in the same tone, briefly bowed and left the room.

 

 ***

The next two days passed surprisingly quickly and quietly. Dwalin was looking for suitable guards, changing them again and again, Fili did not call for him, Nori did not appear. At the end of the third day someone briefly knocked at the door.

 

\- You’ve got me there.

 

Disheveled Nori stuck to the cup with beer - it seems, it was the same that he had not liked three days ago - drank to the dregs, wincing, and fell into a chair, wiping the forehead with his hand.

 

\- Have you found out everything?

 

Dwalin stared at his friend, feeling the anticipation spreading fire in his soul. Well, he was not involved in the good fight for a long time, and Nori seems to bring good news.

 

\- Yes, I have, - Nori frowned. - There is the conspiracy indeed. But not ours. Well, that is, - the dwarf hesitated, stifled a belch and continued. - I watched where our “friends” go, it is the inn, not far from our house. What do you think, who they meet there? Easterlings.

 

Dwalin bit his lip, remembering those two that had gone before the dwarves. He had even decided that they were mere merchants, but he had not managed to send someone to check it. However, maybe it was for the best.

 

\- They give them money, - Nori continued meanwhile, - for drinking and the dwarves go to taverns and pubs - of not too high class, by the way, - look for suitable ears and talk about mad kings that rule Erebor.

\- Mad, - Dwalin said as if to himself. - Yeah.

 

Nori stared at him for a moment, wanting to say something, but changed his mind and continued:

 

\- I was unable to get close to the Easterlings, though, believe me, I tried, but still I had heard something. This is an attempt to weaken Erebor, implanting doubt in the ruler in the dwarves’ mind. You know both our laws and the rumors about the guys, so that option is almost a win-win. In addition, they wag their tongues with the rabble, who always ready for any dirty trick.

\- But these are different things - to rob someone, and - conspired against uzbad, - Dwalin said.

\- Rumors, Dwalin, rumors, - Nori sighed. - Gossip. Fili still has no heir, and it seems he is not even going to marry, the same is for Kili. All this fuels the situation. Certainly not for the uprising, but...

 - It’s awful, - Dwalin shook his head.

\- It's all because of the excess wealth, - Nori shrugged. - Money is enough, so it's time to brawl, especially if they have a good reason. And they think it’s about the continuation of the royal family.

\- They must mind their own business. It could rather be expected from the people, not dwarves. After all, we have always been owed fealty to our uzbads. Moreover, hasn’t Fili done a lot for Erebor?

 

Dwalin painfully clenched his fists, trying to pull himself together. It is not the time for anger, the head should be cold, and Nori should not be afraid. However, he seems not to be surprised at an outbreak, even nodded in agreement.

 

\- Fili has done a lot, - he said, - but nobody cares now. Trust me, the rumours, that our pals spread, become worse and worse, and even decent dwarves start to believe in them. Although, if, of course, it could comfort you, it was not the dwarves, who began to stir up trouble first, but Easterlings.

\- It could not comfort me, - Dwalin growled, scratched his head and sighed. - So, the pest spreads.

\- It does, - Nori nodded and suddenly smiled, - but we also have done something.

\- What? And who is "we"?

\- Brothers and me. Yesterday we started talking about the palace guard at the dinner, they said - excuse me, my friend - that you had spoiled them too much, that you are losing your touch, and that the guard now - is a like sieve. And Ori said that tomorrow, that is today - do not roar, all right? - in the guard will be the dwarves would turn away even not for a coin, but for a glass of dwarf vodka.

\- Well, he exaggerated too much, - muttered Dwalin.

\- Yes, he did, - Nori agreed hastily. - But they were very interested in it, and both went for a walk after the dinner.

\- To the inn.

\- That's right.

\- So, the attack will be today, - Dwalin mused. - Why did you do it? At least one day later. Although... maybe it's for the best, there’s no need to delay. Well done, thank you, Nori.

\- Don’t mention it, - he shook his head. - Besides, we do not know exactly whether they would dare to attack, or would check at first. And then... - he hesitated for a moment, - I can not understand why they need it.

\- What happens if one day the rulers of Erebor will be found dead? - Dwalin gave another question.

\- The confusion will start.

\- Exactly. And it will be very easy...

 - ...to open the city gates, and Erebor...

 - ...will be captured.

\- Hmm.

 

Nori scratched his head, thought a moment and shook his head, sighing:

 

\- But I'm not sure that they will attack at night.

\- They will, - Dwalin was sure. - They will certainly attack. I would do the same.

 

Nori sighed again and nodded.

 

\- You know it better, my friend. My brothers and I will come.

\- Don’t do it. You should be at home in order not to cause unnecessary suspicion.

\- Well, - agreed Nori after a pause. - Although I do not like it. If you change your mind, let me know.

 

He got up from the table, nodded to Dwalin and headed for the door.

 

\- Nori.

 

The dwarf turned around, looking questioningly at his friend.

 

\- And what do you think of the rumors about the guys?

\- Are they just rumors? - Nori smiled frostily. Dwalin continued to stare at him, and the dwarf, tugging at his beard, said quietly:

\- I remember when Fili, who could hardly stand, buried Thorin and everybody was whispering all around that it would be necessary to prepare another tomb, because the younger heir unlikely to survive the night. I saw Fili’s eyes, he was dying with every word. He said nothing, but I saw. I could understand him because, you remember, Dori and Ori too... - Nori waved his hand, paused and continued. - Perhaps, they sleep with each other or with someone else, and my attitude to it is not important now, I know that in the day when Kili came to consciousness, madness and death decreased in Fili’s eyes. Perhaps, - he shrugged his shoulders, - perhaps, there is such a strong relationship that any laws and traditions fade before it. Maybe they have it. Or maybe not. But I know for sure: even if it's wrong, it is not enough for me to betray them. And my brothers, if you’re interested by any chance, feel the same way.

 

Dwalin nodded slowly, Nori stood at the door for a moment, then nodded, saying goodbye, and left.

 

"Well, today, - Dwalin thought, hurrying down the hall. - Oh, Ori, why you would not gain one more day, there’s so much to check. However, the sooner it's over, the better."

 

He set the relevant guards in strategically important places, went to the kitchen and asked Bombur to sent servants with food and drinks to them closer to midnight. Podgy chef nodded understandingly, smiled, and wished him luck. Dwalin chuckled, remembering that Ori often visits Bombur, and hoped that the information had not gone further.

 

Dwalin realized that Nori had already been at Fili’s, as soon as he entered the royal chambers. It might seem that nothing has changed, but everything was clear by uzbad’s behaviour and Kili’s impatient glances at the door. For those, who know, of course.

 

\- How long should I teach you to control yourself, - Dwalin grumbled, closing the door. - And no, they are not following me.

\- It's a pity, - Kili grinned impudently.

\- Calm down, - Fili pulled him. - Dwalin is right, you have to behave decently.

\- As you like, uzbad, - Kili grinned and bowed. Fili stared at him for a moment, and then waved his hand.

\- What about the guards? - he turned to Dwalin.

\- It’s all right, - he replied. - Just in case, I asked Bombur to make them drunk closer to midnight.

\- Do you think they would wait so long?

\- Well, the castle is usually calms down only after midnight and for no more than three and a half hours. They will not come earlier for fear of being seen. Later... well, everything is clear with later.

\- I ordered Nori to follow the dwarves, - Fili said, rose, walked to the window and leaned on the windowsill. - If they head to the gate of the city, and would attempt to open them...

 - Three dwarves would not be enough to stop them, - Dwalin interrupted, not paying attention that Kili frowned. - Allow me to go there.

\- No, - Fili shook his head, not turning around, - there would be Fali and his guys. I need you here.

 

Dwalin slightly bowed his head in obedience.

 

\- Do you have a plan?

\- We will wait, - Fili shrugged and turned to him. - The main thing now is not to cause unnecessary suspicion, not to frighten them, or they will run away and who knows what else they will do next time.

\- An attempt? - Kili suggested.

\- And what do we have today? - Dwalin chuckled.

\- I mean, in public, - the prince said.

\- It seems that this has been already, - Fili frowned. - Do you remember a couple of years ago someone tried to attack me during the fair?

\- Is it when you have put a stick of candy in the attacker’s eye? - Kili recalled. - Yeah, right.

\- Only games are on your minds, boys, - Dwalin muttered, shaking his head and looked at Fili. - Have you decided to finish them off once and for all? Without trial?

\- No, - the prince said instead of uzbad, - these stinkers deserve neither trial, no burial. I will fasten their skins above the city gates, let everyone know the penalty for an attempt on the king.

\- Hush, Kili, - Fili besieged him. - I have the last word here.

 

Kili immediately fell silent, his head bowed.

 

\- But Kili is right, my decision remained unchanged. I'll kill them. But, of course, I won’t nail their heads over the gate - it’s summer, it’s too hot. It would be better to chop them, put into the barrels, fill them with honey and send them to the leader. Let him decide what is more important - the amount of honey and meat or friendship with Erebor.

\- Well, it's your business, - Dwalin agreed. - Then we wait.

 

Fili nodded and looked around the room.

 

\- Kili, leave a candle. Dwalin, sit over there in the corner, it's dark there, they will not notice you immediately, get an axe and, I ask you, to intervene only in an extreme case. - Dwalin nodded discontentedly. - And I ... and I feel like sleeping. I’m tired.

 

Kili blew out all the candles quickly, leaving only one on the mantelpiece. It did give almost no light, just dark shadows danced on the walls. Dwalin dragged a chair into the corner, sat down more convenient, and Fili stretched out on the bed.

 

\- Does it hurt?

 

Kili sat next to him, passed his hand on his thigh, rubbing, kneading stiff muscles. Fili sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

 

\- When it's all over, I'll order to heat the pool, to warm you, - Kili said, continuing to stroke him.

\- It’s better when it’s warm, - Fili nodded slightly.

\- Right, - Kili lay down, snuggling up to his side, - and you agree so rarely.

\- Because will definitely continue after it, - Fili smiled, hugging his brother, - you know it yourself. And the things do not wait.

\- Morgoth with all these things, - Kili snorted. - Are you going to live to the full extent?

\- Erebor is my life, - Fili replied.

\- Very like a whale.

\- Yes.

\- Yeah.

\- Kili, calm down. You too.

\- I know it.

\- And why are you brawling?

\- Don’t you understand?

 

Dwalin saw that Kili turned, pressed Fili under him and lay down on his chest. And an elder brother sighed, smiling, ran his fingers through his brother’s thick dark hair and kissed him briefly, but strongly.

 

\- I understand everything. Now shut up, I'm tired.

\- Don’t fall asleep, - Kili warned him.

\- You're next to me, - Fili smiled and kissed him again.

 

Kili withdrew, lying on his chest again and sighed.

 

\- Will you get the knife quickly?

\- Uh-huh.

\- Dwalin, are you ready?

\- Yes.

\- Then we are waiting.

 

Minutes stretched like an endless golden thread, and at some point Dwalin thought he got tangled in it, lost in a brilliant maze, where dark hair dimly gleaming with rusty colour and trembling light eyelashes were the most real. Kili kept his eyes on his brother's face and, it seems, he was not breathing at all in order not to disturb his slumber. Dwalin wanted to say that he should not sleep now, he has to be ready, but changed his mind. The words were not important. Time was rushing somewhere, having put all three into a sparkling cocoon, and suddenly Dwalin understood that everything would be all right, they would cope with it, and those, who are scratching at the door now and entering, carefully, trying not to disturb the silence of the room, would not do anything, because time is against them.

 

 

Dwalin grasped his axe, that he had put it on his knees when had seated on a chair, tighter, and watched dark figures, barely visible in the weak light of almost burned down candle, sliding to the bed. If his self-control was weaker, he would not stand, would rush to the murderers, but he had learned to control himself long ago, and besides, he remembered that Fili had wanted to deal with them, and he was not going to take this right away from him. The rhythm of uzbad’s breath changed a little, though his eyes were still closed, Dwalin realized that Fili was not sleeping.

 

Easterlings were at the bed already, and one of them bent down, grabbed Kili by the hair and pulled him to the floor. Fili sat down, but did not get the knife, wherever it was.

 

\- What do you want? - the voice trembling just a little, as if uzbad is scared. Anyone would be scared in his place, but Dwalin was not sure about Fili, and Kili also, who, stretched his mouth in a wry smile, was staring at his brother.

\- We want to see the death of the buggers, - the one, who was holding Kili's hair, growled.

\- Really? - Fili was genuinely surprised. - Why are you worried about this problem so much, especially in a foreign country? Have you settled with all of them in your land?

\- Our men lie only with women, - snapped the other.

\- I'm glad for your country, - Fili nodded gravely. - But, I think, in our case, the interest is slightly different, right? Someone is going to open the gate?

 

Easterlings looked at each other.

 

\- Do not worry, - Fili reassured them. - You were not betrayed, I had found out it myself. Not without the help of friends, of course.

\- Ri, - sighed one of them.

\- You are quick- witted, - just lazy admiration was in Fili’s voice, no fear. - And now let my brother go and maybe I will save your life.

 

 

Kili’s indignant exclamation merged with Easterling’s shout.

 

\- All right, - Fili threw up his hands, as if trying to stop the arms raised over his brother. - I won’t.

 

A knife, hidden in the sleeve, whistled briefly in the air and went right under the chin of the one who was holding Kili. Starting to wheeze, he grabbed the handle, with the other hand he tried to strike the prince, but failed and fell to the floor, flooding it with his blood, dark in the twilight. His companion, hissing something in his language, rushed forward, grabbing his sword, but Fili rolled over the bed, jumped to the floor from the other side and caught the axe thrown by Dwalin. Steel clashed with steel, striking sparks. The Easterling was lighter and more agile, and Fili was hampered by a damaged thigh - he was moving not so fast, but this was compensated by the force of his strokes, which the enemy back.

 

\- Look, how good he is, - Kili was already near Dwalin and watched the fight excitedly. The enemy's blood was on his face, but he made no attempt to dry it off, looking at his brother.

 

Fili pushed the enemy, slowly waving an ax, not letting him get closer. His light hair disheveled and was hanging almost to the middle of his bare back, the scars from previous battles were visible on watery skin. Sweep and step - together, quietly, as in training - Fili breathed evenly, while the Easterling started to choke. Another step, another blow - the enemy was almost driven to the corner, although he has not yet realized this.

 

\- I hope the leg won’t hamper him, - Kili whispered, clenching his fists, and Dwalin wanted to give him a slap, as in childhood, in order to avoid jinx, then there happened exactly what they feared.

 

Probably, Fili felt pain in his thigh, because he hissed through clenched teeth, staggered and fell to one knee. The axe, clinking, hit the floor, and the Easterling, without wasting time, rushed forward - to strike, to see how blood flows from the slashed body, to finish him. Dwalin and Kili jumped up, but were too far away to help.

 

But Fili still had some strength. He rushed to the side, moving away from a direct strike, pulling to the side, raised his ax, beating the opponent's sword away and already falling, drove the blade of his weapon in the enemy's chest.

 

Kili fell to his knees beside his brother, quickly felt him from head to foot, pushed and sat down on his heels, exhaling with relief.

 

\- Safe.

\- Of course, I’m safe, - Fili grumbled, sitting up. - Do you think I'm not able to cope with one man?

\- You have coped, well done, - Dwalin said, and both guys raised their heads, looking at him. - What to do with the bodies?

\- First, we should call someone from the Council - said Fili, rising.

 

Leaning on Kili’s shoulder he limped to the bed and almost fell on it, rubbing his leg.

 

\- Gorni? - Dwalin suggested.

\- All right. Then punish the guards that miss the killers. No penalty, - Fili rolled his eyes, seeing Dwalin frowned. - Well, downgrade them, demote or put on duty in the dungeons.

\- In the dungeons? - Dwalin was surprised. - Where you...

 

He immediately broke off, but Fili heard him.

 

\- Where we what? - he asked, and then narrowed his eyes and poke into Kili’s side. - Listen, brother, our old friend decided that we torture and kill people in the dungeons.

\- Of course, only there, - Kili said, looked at Dwalin strangely and shook his head.

\- I will do everything you ordered, - Dwalin did not want to understand their glances and made a step toward the door.

\- Wait, - Fili ordered and looked at Kili. - Well, tell him or not?

\- As you wish. As for me, let him believe what he wants.

\- Do not be so cruel, - Fili patted his brother on the head, leaned back on his elbows and smiling, looked at Dwalin. - We do not kill anyone, friend. Sleep with each other, yes, but do not kill or torture.

\- But...

 - It is better to have a reputation of being crazy, - Kili shrugged, - than perverts. We had just made up a cover for us. You see, even you believed and the rest even more. And this, - he nodded at the pool of blood on the floor, - will convince everybody.

\- Haven’t you overdone it? - Dwalin asked, thinking. - You could make even more enemies.

\- Well, they will not dare to attack in the coming years, - Fili shook his head. - And then we'll see.

\- You lied to me, - Dwalin said slowly.

\- Yes, - Fili smiled easily and freely.

\- I can not say that I'm not happy about it, - Dwalin admitted.

\- But only you know, - Kili warned him.

\- And why do you trust me?

\- You will know it soon, - Fili promised. - Now go for Gorni. Kili, light the candles.

 

 ***

All went quickly and smoothly. The old Gorni groaned a little, but believed in everything, and when Fali and his guys brought the bodies of other conspirators to the square, no one doubted the words uzbad and his brother. However, there was spread the rumour that all the walls in the chambers of the king were covered with blood. Dwalin smiled grimly, listening, but the stories worked for Fili’s legend, and he was silent.

 

And in the evening he came to the chambers and stood for a long time, not daring to enter. The guard looked at him sympathetically, evidently thinking that he is afraid of punishment, because it is his guards missed the attempt, but in fact Dwalin feared another thing. The thing that entering the door, he will come out of it completely different. In what way? He did not know it, and...

 

 - To Mordor! - he growled and opened the door.

\- Here you are.

 

Kili immediately gave him the cup and kicked the door shut.

 

\- We decided to celebrate it.

\- Do you remember when Thorin said that any victory should be celebrated, otherwise the Creator would be offended and stop sending them? - Kili smiled. Dwalin nodded.

\- I miss him, - Fili said seriously. - I’m longing for him.

\- Have you... with him? - Dwalin asked, stumbling, and took a sip, feeling terribly embarrassed.

\- Never!

 

Kili protested and shook his head so that the disheveled braids slapped his cheeks.

 

\- Uncle and we? No, - Fili smiled softly Fili. - He did not know about us.

\- He would kill us, that's for sure, - Kili muttered, calming down.

\- Or expel.

 

Dwalin shook his head, drinking up his beer.

 

\- You did not know him well. Thorin would never do such a thing. He loved you, fools.

\- But the laws ... - Kili began, but Dwalin interrupted him.

\- Kindred blood! Do you think that it was less important for Thorin than the law?

\- We... - Kili looked at his brother, waiting for support, - have always believed that the most important things for the uncle were law and Erebor, not we...

 

He shrugged with a wry grin.

 

\- But if you say that we are wrong, - Fili joined, - I believe you. It was sad to think that Thorin would have executed, or, even worse, expelled us.

\- But anyway, we still would like to know exactly, - Kiki intervened again. - What if we get into Halls?

\- Are you going to get there? - Fili was surprised.

\- You don’t know it for sure in such a case, - Kili shrugged and suddenly squeaked, pressed by strong hands.

\- You won’t go anywhere without me.

\- I won’t, - Kili muttered, stroking Fili on the shoulders and head, calming him down. - I will not go, will always be there.

 

Dwalin sighed to himself, looking at it. Yeah, these two just can not be separated. Whether they insane or not, but they keep each other afloat. And if there will be only one of them? Dwalin remembered the blood, which recently was in this room, and shivered. Then, quite possibly that made up reputation would be real.

 

\- He's all right, Dwalin.

 

Dwalin emerged from his thoughts, as he felt Kili childly tugging at his sleeve. Fili, still clinging to his brother's shoulder, smiled with embarrassment.

 

\- Good.

 

Dwalin nodded, ran a hand over his face and stepped back, dropping to one knee, said:

 

\- My guards have betrayed you, uzbad, they didn’t pass muster. I am guilty of this and ready to accept any punishment.

 

The abrupt transition to the formal tone made Fili blink surprisingly, but then he gathered himself together, smiled coldly, and, releasing Kili, stepped forward.

 

\- Any punishment.

 

He looked down at Dwalin, hesitating, then he nodded briefly, as if responding to some of his thoughts.

 

\- Well, then I’ll impose you upon the most bitter and disgusting penalty, - Dwalin tensed. - You will spend the night with me.

\- W-what?

\- Well, you have said it yourself, any punishment. I chose.

 

Fili was still smiling coldly, and his hands were unfastening the heavy belt. Kili caught it, put it on a chair, took his coat and shirt. And Dwalin, swallowing, looked at undressing king in front of him, and thought that he was asleep.

 

\- Get up, - Kili told calmly, - Dwalin obeyed mechanically, unable to tear his eyes away from the light skin, and tried to remember what he had felt touching it. Warm? Smooth?

 

Fili was completely naked, and Dwalin saw his cock trembling and growing. Fili was very handsome, even the scar, crossing the hip like an ugly rope, did not spoil him.

 

\- Come here.

 

Dwalin made a step forward like in a dream and, without waiting for orders, stretched out his hand and touched him, held his hand on the neck, on the shoulder. Everything was just as he remembered - the smooth, warm skin, covered with golden hair, slender, strong body, demanding blue eyes, swollen lips.

 

Dwalin leaned forward, froze for a moment, and then gently kissed Fili. Punishment? He could not think of anything sweeter than this, but why did the king decide that it would disgust him? Breaking away from the solid lips Dwalin asked this question.

 

\- You avoided me after that the only time and I decided that I disgust you, - Fili shrugged. - I was waiting for you to make up your mind to leave.

\- No, - Dwalin shook his head and kissed him again, this time more confident.

\- Finally, both of you will calm down.

 

Kili hugged his brother from behind, buried in his neck and sighed with pleasure.

 

\- You...

\- Kili will stay.

 

After a pause, Dwalin nodded. And then he lifted Fili, picked him up under the buttocks, got to the bed in two steps and gently lowered his burden. Kili settled at the head, hastily untwining brother’s tight braids.

 

Dwalin kissed a lumpy scar on the king’s thigh, stroking, spreading his knees wider, then he pulled away, licking his lips, watching Fili squinting and smiling. Light hair spread over the pillow, Kili was constantly touching them, fingering, and Dwalin, stroking Fili’s belly, his sides, could not tear his eyes away from the younger brother. How right he was, thinking that Kili was smiling at his brother. He had not seen such gentle, almost tender expression of Kili’s face since his childhood, and such reverence, passion - ever. And Fili stretched the whole body to his brother, but did not take his eyes off Dwalin.

 

\- Please.

 

The hoarse whisper made Dwalin squeeze Fili’s hips stronger. He flinched, his eyes darkened even more, and the hand reached for the bottom of the belly - to squeeze, pat, relieve the painful pleasure.

 

\- Don’t do it. Be patient.

 

Kili caught his brother’s fingers, gently squeezed, taking them away, bent down and kissed the lips, slightly opened in a silent moan. Dark hair mingled with light, covering their faces, and it was beautiful, and they wanted to enjoy it more. Dwalin paused for a few seconds, and then slid down a little lower on the bed and touched the velvety head of his cock with his tongue. Fili arched over the bed, but Dwalin and Kili kept him tightly, not letting him twitch.

 

\- More.

 

Fili moved his hips, trying to get Dwalin take it deeper, but he immediately released his cock from his mouth, and Fili resigned, froze, eagerly looked through his lashes, licking his lips. Kili, obeying the silent order, leaned over and began to kiss his brother. They caressed Fili together until he began wheezing, and then they withdrew. Kissed, caressed Fili swept up on the bed and, breathing heavily, crumpled sheets with his fingers.

 

\- You are so cute, - Kili whispered admiringly. Fili smiled a little and leaned towards for a kiss, and Kili, yielded again with a sigh.

 

And Dwalin could not wait, he licked his fingers hastily and held them between Fili’s buttocks, feeling his muscles tensing and then relaxing. Carefully, slowly, he brought one finger inside and bit his lip, barely compelling himself not to take his hand away and not to fill Fili immediately, it was so warm and soft inside him. He had forgotten, or, perhaps, hadn’t realised at that the only time, how great it is, and how nice it is to feel the response, to see someonbutpe else's desire. However, that time it was completely different, they comforted each other. Today there was neither pain, nor grief between them, and it was possible to give pleasure.

 

Dwalin gently stroked his hole inside, then the finger was pulled out so a second finger could be inserted. Fili groaned into his brother’s lips, whined and moved his hips, trying to push his fingers deeper. Insatiable. Dwalin remembered it well, but was not going to hurry.

 

Carefully, slowly, he stretched the hole of moaning Fili, not paying attention to orders and requests, and only when he felt that it was difficult for him to restrain himself, he took his fingers out, admired the open hole for a moment, and then pushed inside. The lubrication was not enough, but Fili did not clamp, and Dwalin cautiously got in to the very end, hearing the guy gasping, feeling him trembling. Kili was stroking his brother's cheeks, taking away his sweaty hair from the face and silently whispering something, calming him down. If only Dwalin could, he would have wondered at such endurance of younger brother, but hot body was maddening, and the only thing that Dwalin felt was a desire to take, get in deeper, subdue.

 

And Fili obeyed willingly, readily met strong jerks and spread his knees wider, wincing slightly from the pain in the affected hip, and clung to his brother’s hands. He did not let him to kiss him, shook his head, biting his lips, and Dwalin could not take his eyes off his face, wet eyelashes, a strong, tense neck. He moved enjoying the supple flesh, and felt the pleasure growing in the lower abdomen, twisting in a spiral. Too fast, he would like to prolong it more, to feel this soft warmth, but Fili was clinging to his neck, stretching it to his lips, and Dwalin could not resist.

 

Panting and still shivering from the waves of pleasure rolling through the spine, Dwalin felt a light touch to the shoulders, he looked up and saw Kili smiling.

 

\- I've always wanted to see you together, - he whispered. - Ever since Fili told me everything.

\- Well, you have, - Dwalin muttered, getting out carefully and lying down next to Fili. - And what about you?

\- Me too, - Kili smiled and showed a wet hand. - I wish it happened in another way, of course, - he ran his hand over his brother’s stomach, - but there will be time for it, let him have a break.

\- Yeah, it would be nice to have a break, - Fili said, breathing heavily, turned on his side with an effort, buried in Dwalin’s chest and sighed with pleasure.

 

Kili lay behind, hugged him and suddenly his eyes flashed slyly:

 

\- How do you like the punishment, Dwalin? Is it to your taste?

\- A suitable punishment, - he yawned, sat up and suddenly grabbed Kili by the neck, pulled him and kissed. - And now is quite well.

 

He pulled away, ignoring the stunned expression of Kili’s face, lay down again and covered all the three with a blanket.

 

\- Um... well... it's good, - Kili muttered.

\- Let’s sleep, we will talk in the morning, - Fili ordered drowsily.

 

The guys have long been asleep, and Dwalin was staring at the ceiling, listening to their even breathing. He felt no anxiety, no pulling, unpleasant feeling that would say that what had happened was wrong, did not feel discomfort or desire to leave. No, he was in the right place in this bed and was not going to leave it any more. One of such mistake is enough for him. Of course, Thorin and Dis could give him a slap in the face, when they would meet him in the Halls, but in this life he will never leave his guys.


End file.
